


Same Story, Told Twice

by hariboo



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo





	Same Story, Told Twice

“Daniel, would you please hold still?” Vala whispered harshly as the man under her lost his grip on her hips and she lost her balance.

“Excuse me, it’s not like I have much practice at this.” Daniel gritted out through his clenched teeth, gripping Vala’s hips again, straightening his back and tensing his arms to hold her weight. “And it’s not like you’re light.” He muttered not too quietly.

“Hey, I heard that.” Vala lifted her foot and tried to kick him across the shoulder, missing her mark, and having to balance her weight again.

“Meant for you to.” Daniel sighed, tightening his hands and rolling his eyes. “And don’t do that again.”

“You didn’t complain last time,” Vala scrunched her nose, mimicking him — _don’t do that again_ — and went back at the task at hand. “Shh, I’m concentrating!”

“Vala.” Daniel warned as he could feel the water that had been lapping at his ankled three minutes ago rising to his knees, skimming his thighs.

Vala hmmmed, a small sound at the back of her throat that normally Daniel was a fan of, but right now he just wanted to get out of this mess. This mess currently being the flooding burial chamber under the pyramid in PX8-980 — of which Vala was trying to jimmy the lock of the ceiling hatch and hopefully get themselves out. The water was steadily reaching past his thighs, and damned if it wasn’t cold. He could hear Vala cursing something to herself in Goa’uld, but couldn’t even care to reprimand and correct her on the verb usage. Then he felt the shake of her body over him, he made sure he had a good hold on her as he felt her sock clad toes clench around his shoulders for grip. Next to his thighs he could feel her boots bobbing in the water where she had taken them off and risked a look up to see how she was doing.

The knife they had was, apparently, not the ideal tool for this and her hair clip, the real reason she wore them now clear to him, hadn’t worked.

Looking up, he could see her hitting the rusted edges with the butt of the knife, flipping it around to try to slide in the sharp edge into the space she was creating and trying to lever the hatch open. _She is doing good_, Daniel thought, _really good,_ and actually keeping him calm, because she knew what she was doing and he trusted her in that.

“Daniel, get ready to catch me if this works.” Vala warned him from above, face tilted down to meet his eyes, and Daniel nodded.

“Sure.”

Vala smiled and returned to face the latch, sliding the knife under the space she made between the hatch’s edges and moved it back and forth loosening the area. “Okay, now.” She turned the knife back around and with the other end hit the weak edge hard. The latch went loose and Vala lost her balance. Daniel could feel her falling forward, the momentum carrying her and moved his body to prevent her from falling. When he had her in his arms was when he noticed -- the water was now at his waist.

As he adjusted his grip, he managed to get her in an awkward bridal hold, before smiling and setting her down. The second she hit the water she let out small hiss at its coolness.

“Not our finest moment, I should say.” She looked around them, at the rising water and at the latch. Both knew what was going to come next. Vala had only been able to reach the hatch before because she stood on Daniel’s shoulders, and while she could make it up and out, she didn’t have the arm strength to pull Daniel out, and Daniel, well he was too heavy for Vala to hoist up. So they had to wait.

Until the water raised them high enough to reach the hatch again.

“Well, at least this time you’re not trying to steal my ship.” Daniel grinned ironically as the water hit his chest and for one of the few times since Vala entered his life he noticed how much shorter she was than him. Not by much, but enough that now that the water was reach his chest he could see it was just passing hers. He looked up at the hatch, licking his lips, “You sure that’s going to open?”

Vala nodded and the water was raising them now, “Of course it will, I already made sure it could.”

“Okay,” Daniel nodded and stepped closer to Vala, “but if we die…”

“Yes, yes, this time it will be my fault.” Vala smiled and in the next minute her head disappeared under the water.

**

Coughing, Daniel lay on the ground next to the now closed hatch that had released them from the underground room. Vala shook her hair out, the dark strands by her neck sticking to her damp skin like small spider-webs, and rested herself next to him.

“Well, we didn’t die.” She smiled, letting her neck curl around his outstretched arm.

“Yeah, we didn’t die.” Daniel repeated, hearing the sounds of the marines they had been with rushing towards them, and turned, his wet lips shining with the low lights of the pyramid. “But it’s the last time we go off-world with SG-6.”

Vala nodded, tucking her chin to her chest, “Agreed. Muscles would have never let this happen.”

**

The infirmary was cold normally, colder still when sitting soaking wet and exhausted on one of the beds, waiting for a nurse to bring you a change of clothes. Vala shivered lightly under the blanket she had been given, but she was still cold and Daniel wasn’t in much better shape next to her either. Carolyn was currently taking his temperature and looking disappointed in them, her warms hands worrying over them.

“This is the third time this month one or both of you have been in this infirmary with a serious affliction.” Carolyn shook her head, finishing taking Daniel’s temperature, ordering the nurses to find them some scrubs faster and switching over to Vala in one swift move.

“It’s not like we do it on purpose. I mean, I do like you, Carolyn, but I promise getting injured isn’t my secret plan to spend more time with you.” Carolyn rolled her eyes at Vala’s words, only making the other woman grin wider as the nurse on duty finally came towards them with two set of blue scrubs.

“I should hope not. I like you too, Vala, but you’re just not my type.” She handed one set of scrubs to Vala, turning to hand the other to Daniel when she hear a wet plop behind her.

Vala was shucking ofd the blanket and wet t-shirt immediately, not even giving Carolyn the time to close the curtain between hers and Daniel’s beds and just as she was about to ask Vala was already out of her wet BDUs and slipping into the scrubs. Offering an innocent look at Carolyn, Vala shrugged, “I was cold.”

“Okay,” Carolyn only nodded, not really caring that Vala had disrobed in front of her, but that Daniel hadn’t made a comment. Slipping the other pair of blue pyjamas to Daniel behind her, she was rewarded with the sight of the man slipping into his own scrubs without asking for the closed curtain either — a_t least they’re not shy around each other or just that cold_, Carolyn thought before continuing her examination.

**

They were let out a half hour later when Carolyn was satisfied that they were not, in fact, getting hypothermia, a flu, an infection, or a parasite from the water. The scrubs feel scratchy on her damp skin and Vala pulled on the neck, getting polyester cotton blend as far from her as possible. Reaching her quarters she had her hand curled around the doorknob when she heard her name being called behind her.

Sam rushed up behind her, blue eyes wide with worry and when she reached Vala she wrapped her in a warm hug. Vala laughed, hugging the other woman back just as tightly.

“I’m fine, Samantha. Smelling a bit like a wet dog,” she paused for a brief second, the colloquialism falling heavily on her tongue, but Sam didn’t correct her, and she continued on, “but fine.”

Pulling away, Sam smiled, “I still owed you a hug for a Life in Peril situation. And Daniel? I haven’t seen him yet.”

Vala grinned, “Oh, he fine. He’s offered to buy me dinner. After all, I did save his life today, but we were both in dire need of a shower and change of clothes.”

As Samantha nodded, Vala could see the other woman was trying to fight of a smirk, “So I’ll see you two in the commissary then?”

“Actually,” Vala opened the door behind her and turned to step in, “he’s offered to buy me a proper dinner, outside the mountain and everything. Please tell the boys, and please tell them not to give him too much grief for it.” She winked at her friend, giving a small wave. “That’s my job.”

Samantha’s laugh was cheerful as Vala closed the door. Inside she let out a brief sigh and then stripped down to her underwear, heading straight for the shower.

**

The restaurant Daniel had decided on was expensive and had a very nice roasted chicken, but the minute he pulled into the parking lot in front of it, he gave a look to Vala, reading the same thought in her eyes. _Too tired_. And it was true. From the planet, to the flooded chamber, to the hour in the infirmary, the two showers they had very much needed and had almost fell asleep in: they were exhausted. Vala was slumped in his Jeep’s passenger seat, her eyelids heavy over her grey eyes.

“Want to order pizza and rent a movie?” Daniel offered, putting the car in Neutral.

Vala shrugged, one shoulder lifting, “You don’t have a TV.”

Chuckling, Daniel conceded her point, waving to his bag, “I have a laptop.”

In her seat Vala turned, curling into the warm leather and smiled, “Sure, I think I downloaded some things to your iTunes account anyway.”

“I have an iTunes account?” Pulling out of the parking space, he has the stray thought that he should drive Vala back to the base, but he likes having her presence next to him, albeit right now it’s a sleepy presence. Plus he’s too tired to drive back to the base and his apartment is closer. The rationalising feels flimsy even to him, but the mission lag, and yeah, there is such a thing as a mission lag, is pressing down on him. He didn’t give a second thought as he turned onto the road heading to his street. The radio is still on the station that Vala had programmed in and Dylan is a quiet beat in the car.

“I got it for you a while ago. It’s rather annoying ordering things from Amazon when you live on a military base.” Vala explained, reclining back in her seat, knees pressed against the dashboard.

For some reason though, the explanation sat wrong with him — the idea that she can’t do the normal mundane things a person should be able to do — and he coughed delicately, giving her soft side glance. “You know, you can just have it sent it to my place. I don’t mind.”

The smile he got in return is worth whatever she will order and they don’t say anything else until they reach the apartment.

**

Daniel’s apartment wasn’t all that big, especially for someone with his salary, but Vala liked it. She leaned against the door frame as he opened the door and held it open for her. The inside was filled with artifacts that, would she still be acquiring her livelihood from reliving owners from their accumulated wealth, she’d have a field day with, but she hasn’t felt the need to pick any pockets (save Cameron’s, but that doesn’t count), or anything else for some time now and she rather enjoys knowing she doesn’t have to steal. But still can should she need to. Or should the team need her to. Sometimes, Vala was learning, it’s nice to have people in your corner. They come in handy when others have their guns pointed at you.

As she stepped in, Vala dropped her small shoulder bag down on the end table he has by the door and settles on the couch, draping herself over one edge. Daniel moved around putting down his laptop bag and the books he brought home with him. Watching as he opened the laptop and unrolled the wires, Vala decided she rather likes this, watching Daniel in his home, and is caught off guard when he asks her something.

“Sorry, what?” Vala lifted her chin, settling on it on her hand.

“Do you want to watch the movie here or the bedroom?” Daniel repeated, a smirk twitching at the corner.

Vala blinked. “What?”

“Come on,” Daniel held out his hand, rolling his eyes, as he pulled her to her feet and led them to the bedroom.

Daniel’s bedroom is small, not that much bigger than his room on the base, and that helps Vala feel at home in it. Making her way to the bed, she dropped on it, shoes removed and set at the end, before she moved back and stretched out comfortably. Daniel quickly finished setting up before following her, settling next to her, lifting his arm to allow her space under his arm.

The opening credits began rolling and Vala chuckled as _The Mummy_ drifted on the screen. “I had forgotten I bought that.”

“Oh, I wish you had.” Daniel shifted next to her, removing a pillow.

“Then why are we watching it?”

“I need a good laugh.”

Vala rested her chin on his shoulder, “You know you get more indignant than amused, right?”

“Too tired for indignant today.” He explained.

“Fair enough.” She nodded. Three minutes later, Daniel’s head dropped to hers, just after Evie had destroyed the library and Vala paused the movie to get him in a more comfortable position. Managing to get his glasses off and him under the comforter, she had a second of debate about joining him before pressing the play button again.

Ten minutes later, as the adventurers get to Hamunaptra, Vala was asleep.

**

Morning came in the form of Daniel’s alarm clock, ringing cheerfully at seven and Daniel rolled in his sleep, instinctively moving to shut it off when his hand met a warm shoulder. Blinking, he opened his eyes to the form of Vala laying across half his bed, reaching for the same thing he had been.

“Vala,” he managed out as her hand met the ringing contraption effectively stopping the evil sound.

“Morning, darling.” She rolled to her side, facing him now, and wrapped an arm across his waist. “We missed the movie.”

Now as the day before began reforming in his mind, Daniel groaned, rolling his neck. “Mmm, clearly.” He paused, letting Vala cuddle to him some more and nose her hair out of his way, pressing a kiss to her temple. “They’re going ask about this when we get back to the mountain.”

Vala only let her body mold to his, her leg falling over his waist as she straddled his hips. The kiss she reached up to give him was wet and soft and Daniel found himself not caring as she reached for his belt. His hands were already at her own jeans button when she answered.

“They always do.” 


End file.
